


To repair a soul

by SleeplessBug



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cody is doing their best, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: + You went up to that mountain, first your friend, then their friend, and then the other.+ It's bad enough you feel as if your heart has been ripped out of your chest and stomped on+ But you were kicked out of the abandoned building you four had called home for so long.+ ...+ You won't let that keep you down+ You're determined to stay kind
Relationships: no present relationships, yet
Comments: 1





	1. Fallen

The small human hiccups, feeling the sharp rocks cutting into their feet. All three of their friends had vanished. So they ran, ran as far as they could, not focusing on the sign.

_'Mount Ebott; Do not enter. ___

__That didn't matter, it was away, even if they became like the other... what was it, 10?_ _

__Chloe, Corey, Brady and Lucy, Percy, Melody, Frisk, Kitty, and Cauliflower._ _

__No one ever talked about that first kid, Chara? That might have been their name._ _

__They vanished 10 years ago, and then 9 more (Make is 10 more with them) vanished just the same..._ _

__It was good like this, no one would notice their gone... Frisk, Kitty, and Cauliflower were the only family they had._ _

__So as they stood at the hole that led underground, they stared at their hands._ _

__Mom... Dad... Frisk, Kitty? Cauliflower! Who else?_ _

__..._ _

__Cody, that's who else..._ _

__Cody shook their head, taking a step forward._ _

__Their heart was torn and beaten to disrepair._ _

__They couldn't see their soul (Although fate would bring it to life) but it was ripped just as bad._ _

__Fate would lead to them surviving. Landing on a bed of golden flowers._ _

__Finding that things aren't so bad... not when your family is alive and well._ _


	2. Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well that's one way to deal with Flowey

\+ Your head spins, that was quite a fall... wasn't it?

\+ You ask me who I am

\+ Just a concerned third party :) C'mon, get up

Cody slowly stands and looks around.

\+ I suppose we should move on, it looks like I can't go anywhere without you!

\+ Ah right, what's your name?

The human's mouth opened, a soft voice came out, barely audible to the surrounding world.

_"C... Cody...,"_

\+ Cody? It's nice to meet you!

_"You...?"_

\+ My name?

\+ Well... If I'm, to be honest Cody, I don't remember my name! This is the first time I've been awake for a long time hehe!

So Cody stood, and they slowly made their way to the next room.

\+ A flower sits in the middle of the room, hmm, let's say hi! To get the hang of things!

_"Hi... flower-"_

"Howdy!"

The flower turned its head over and grinned, Cody took a step back.

"I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

Cody let out a soft giggle before slowly stepping forward again.

"Golly! You've fallen down, haven't you? Golly, you sure are lucky that you found me! I can help you out!"

\+ Oh Cody this is great! Some help! I don't know everything about the Underground so- uh... Cody, what's wrong?

"Golly, little buddy, why are you crying?"

\+ Cody? ... What's wrong?

_"Have you... seen my friends?"_

"Your friends? Why I've seen humans coming through here for sure! What're your friends' names?"

_"Frisk... Kitty... and Cauliflower..."_

"Well golly human! I've for sure seen them! Now!"

A box fell around the two, and a green heart with a chunk missing out of the middle appeared in front of Cody.

"That's your soul! The very culmination of your being! Golly looks like it's hurt! But don't you worry, the more LOVE you gain, the better it'll get!"

\+ Love? Well, golly Flowey's right! The nicer you are, the better your soul will get Cody! Here uh- trying hugging Flowey? 

"Now! Let me show you some tr-"

\+ Oh sheesh I didn't think you would actually-

\+ You hug Flowey!

\+ He uh, seems startled...

\+ But even still, you feel a little bit of your soul repairing itself!

\+ Don't give me that look you'll notice it over time

Cody stopped hugging Flowey and stood up, dusting themself off. Flowey blinked and stared at them for a few moments.

"... I uh... I'm gonna go now... Toriel's around, or maybe you'll run into your friends... yeah! **Also never do that again.** Toodles!"

Flowey disappeared.

\+ You feel a strong resolve to hug Flowey again

\+ But you'll do that later, you want to find your friends after all!

\+ Looks like we've got a long journey ahead of us Cody, but we'll get through this! With the power of Kindness


	3. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing someone old

Cody made their way from where Flowey had just been, entering further into the Underground. Flowey said he'd seen their friends, Frisk and they're unsettling niceness. Kitty and her stupid cat headband that she can't take off anymore. Cauliflower! Poor Cauliflower, knowing her, she's probably terrified...

\+ Well c'mon Cody! Be nice! You must miss your friends a whole bunch if you came all the way down here-

" _Wasn't looking for my friends,_

\+ ...

\+ You keep walking... a new goal in mind...

Cody walked down the corridor, looking around aimlessly, someone had to be around here somewhere, right?

... It sounded like everyone was further ahead.

"Ribbit? Ribb- ribbit!"

\+ Oh! I can translate!

" _Please..._

\+ Ahem

\+ 'Whimsicot are you okay- Human please don't cry!'

\+ Cody?

Cody started sprinting, if the human was crying then Cody had an idea for who it was.

They knew who it was when they saw her.

" _CAULIFLOWER!_ "


	4. Not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to fill in the area I swear I'll update soon enough

https://penguinsare-gay.tumblr.com/post/613277645528072192/tumblr-allow-11-pictures-in-one-post-challenge


End file.
